Arising of a New Sun
by TwilightFlutes
Summary: My life has gotten slightly better after these couple of months. I still have my moments of sobbing in my room alone. But my personal sun, Jacob, always made it better. Although he could never replace Edward, I was glad to have him around.
1. The Beginning

Edward still hadn't come back. Time had passed slowly, and yet surprisingly fast. I didn't want to ever give up that Edward would come back, even though my mind told me he wasn't.

My life has gotten slightly better after these couple of months. I still have my moments of sobbing in my room alone. But my personal sun, Jacob, always made it better. Although he could never replace Edward, I was glad to have him around.

Today, he decided for us to walk along the beach. I was fine with it, seeing as in it was looking like a beautiful day today. So we walked side by side, hand in hand. His hand was surprisingly warm, almost as warm as the sun. And he'd had a surprising growth spurt as well. How odd. He now towered over me, his hair cut in a crop instead of the long hair he usually had. I guess it was time for a change. Although, I knew what was the reason for these changes. It might had to do with the fact that he was a werewolf.

"Bella, you look worried." Jacob stated.

I bit my lip. "Well, I've been thinking about a lot of things lately. I mean, I'm graduating in two months, and I still haven't decided where I wanted to go. I don't want to be too far from you, but not too close, you know? I want to be able to always visit you whenever I want."

At that he laughed. "Oh Bella, I'll come visit you if it comes down to that."

"Thanks, Jacob. I can never thank you enough, helping me past these long months. I could've never done it without you." I looked at him and smiled.

He smiled in return, saying, "Well, you've helped me out a lot, too. You're a great person to have around here. If I could convince you to live in La Push, I would."

It was my turn to laugh now. "Oh Jacob, that would be more than great, but I have to leave sometime, don't I?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He smiled to himself.

We walked in silence for a few long moments until he stopped, mid-walk. "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Jacob. Anything." I was so willing to answer anything he wanted to know.

He hesitated for a moment, then said, "How much did you really love Edward?"

I cringed at the sound of his name. I hadn't heard it said out loud in such a long time.

"I loved him more than anything, Jake. He was part of me." I instinctively wrapped one arm around my mid-section.

"I'm sorry that it upset you. I know how you get when you think of him." He was sincere when he said it.

"No, it's alright, Jake. I should be over him, but I'm not. He left with half of me. It's been so hard these past few months." I looked momentarily at the ground.

"Okay, let's talk about something else then." We continued to walk along the shore. "Are you planning to go to prom?"

I cringed again, thinking of the last time I went to a dance.

"Sorry, that probably wasn't the best question, either." He was quiet for some time. He then settled with, "How much do you love me, Bella?"

In spite of everything, I smiled. And it wasn't a fake smile, it was a real, full blown grin. I could feel my cheek muscles hurt for not being used in a long time.

"Jake, I could only express how much I do love you. You were there when I couldn't pick myself up. You fixed me...or the best you could, anyway."

He looked at me for a very long time, his eyes full of tenderness.

"Bella, you don't know how much it means to me hearing you say that. If only _I _could show how much I love you." His face then clouded over for a second, then disappeared just as fast. "Bella, I..."

"Yes, Jacob?" I asked, curious of what he was thinking.

We stopped then. He took both of my hands in his, looking at them, then at me. He had a question burning in his eyes.

"I love you, Bella. And..." He paused, then continued, "...I want to know if you feel the same way about me. I mean, I know you love me, but—"

"You want to know if I'm _in _love with you?" The side of my mouth pulled up in a half-smile.

He nodded.

I took a moment, trying to phrase it right. "I _do _love you, Jake. But..."

"You can't forget about Edward, I know." He looked at me for a long second, then said more loudly than necessary, "But can't you just get over him? He's been gone for months, and it doesn't seem like he's coming back!"

That hurt, more than I thought it would. His words cut across me like a blade. My eyes got suddenly watery, but I bit the tears back as best I could.

He suddenly looked at me, wanting to take back his words. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to make you upset...It's just...it hurts me, too. Seeing you like this, it's not healthy. You never used to be like this. Even Charlie thinks so, he's been really worried about you."

I looked at him, seething. "You've been talking to my dad about me?"

"No, not me. Mostly Billy, I just listen in. They're really concerned about you lately." He looked at me with understanding.

I sighed. "I know, Jake. I know you guys only want what's best for me. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting these days."

"It's not your fault, never think that. Of course, this would have never happened if that filthy bloodsucker—"

"Jacob, please."

He glanced at me, seeing my frowning face. He heaved out a long sigh.

"How about we go to town tonight. Watch a movie or something. Sound good?"

I grimaced. "As long as it's not a romance, I'm all up for it if you are."

"Why not?"

I looked up at his sudden question. "Well, because...I don't feel in the mood for one, that's all."

"Bella, that's not fooling anyone." He looked at me, looked right _through_ me.

I sighed again. "Maybe we shouldn't go, then. I should just go home. I have some chores around the house that still need to be done, anyways."

As I started to walk away, he grabbed my wrist and twirled me around to face him.

"No, don't go home yet! It's too soon, the sun hasn't even set yet." He quickly glanced at the horizon over his shoulder.

"I don't know, Jake. No matter where I go, I always seem to drag someone down with me. I don't want to do that to you, I really don't."

"I don't mind. Do your worst to me." He gave a huge smile, his teeth pearly white against his russet skin.

I smiled in return.

"Alright, Jake. But you asked for it." I took a slow intake of air, trying to clear my head a bit.

As we headed inside the theater, Jacob quickly grabbed my hand, leading me to our seats. We sat down just as the movie started. As the scenes flashed across the screen, I was unaware of Jacob's stare at first. He eyes bore into the side of my head until I finally turned my face towards him.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" He looked at me with his deep brown eyes.

"Yes, why? Don't I look okay?" I looked down, trying to see what he was seeing.

"You look worried." He frowned as he said it.

"I do...? I was confused. Did I look worried?

"Well, yeah. Look, Bella, please try to think happy thoughts. If you're always thinking negatively, you're life's gonna turn out that way." He sounded almost like Charlie.

"Jacob, I really don't know what you're talking about. I'm not worried, really." I tried to make my voice sound sure, but it obviously wasn't effective.

"Bella, don't pretend. I know you too well to not know what you're feeling." He then put his hand under my chin and lifted my face to make look at his. "Let's try to have a good time, alright?"

I took a deep breath, then stared into his eyes. "Okay."

"Okay, good." He let me go, and we then paid attention to the movie. Or, at least half-way. My mind was on other things, as it usually is.

After the movie, we went to dinner, which is how most dates are, except flipped. Am I really on a date with Jacob Black? That sounded strange, I don't know if it sounded right. I mean, I love Jacob, but...Maybe he was right about me holding on to _him_—No, I must learn to say his name—Edward. Did I really think he was coming back? I was hoping he would...but now I'm not so sure anymore...Besides, he said he didn't love me. The last scene I had of Edward left a bitter taste in my mouth. I didn't want to think about it too much, otherwise I would break down.

"Bella, are you listening?" Jacob gave me his worried-but-still-annoyed look.

"Yeah. You said something about how Sam has been—"

"I was talking about that two minutes ago." He gave me a serious look. He knew I was thinking about other things. "How about we go back to my place? We can watch some t.v., or maybe do something else..."

"You know, I think it's time for me to get home now, Jake. It's been a long night and I have school in the morning." I sighed, exhausted by nothing in particular.

"Alright, okay. I get it, I'll take you home." He seemed disappointed. I guess he was planning on our day being more...fun.

As he took me home, I could tell there was something on his mind by his nervous glances towards me.

"What is it, Jake?"

He heaved a sigh. "Bella, I...I know this must be hard for you, but..."

"Come on, Jake. Spit it out." I smiled to myself.

"Okay, well, I wanted to ask you out on a date."

There was a pause as I looked at him and laughed. "Weren't we just on one?"

He then grinned widely. "Yeah, I guess we were."

We had just arrived in front of my house, the engine cut off.

Then Jacob did something unexpected. He leaned over the driver's seat and kissed me. His kiss was different. It was rough and gentle at the same time. His warm hand came up to my face, then to the back of my neck. For some reason, his kiss broke away every wall of emotion I was holding from him. My hands came up behind his neck, then traveled to his hair, pulling his face closer to me.

When we finally parted, we were both gasping for air. By the time we both caught our breaths, Jacob slowly said, "That was amazing." He then smiled, his white teeth standing out against his russet skin.

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

I walked into the supermarket with a shopping cart, my feet in pain from the extra pounds that I had on me now. The store was crowded, as usual. I made my way through masses of people, going down the list of things I needed to get. I got in the shortest line I saw, paid the cashier, and headed out to my old truck. As I put the groceries in, I glanced in the side view mirror. Wow, I had gotten big these few months. Who knew I would grow that fast.

I drove down to La Push and parked my truck along the Blacks house. As I got out, Jacob was right there alongside me. I swear, he thinks just because I'm pregnant that I'm gonna die or something. I laughed to myself at that thought.

"Here, let me take the groceries in for you." He quickly grabbed all the bags and headed inside.

"Jacob, I could've done it myself. I'm pregnant, not dying." He laughed at me, then swooped down to give me a kiss.

My life had gotten a lot better these past few years. Although, I still feel a part of me missing, a hole. It doesn't show as often as it did, but it's there, making its own home in my heart.

"Hey, I'll even help you put the groceries _away _instead of eating them." I laughed at his little joke. He always loved to make me laugh.

"You said that last time, Jacob. And you ended up eating all the meat I bought." I grabbed the bread (or the 6 loaves I got) and put them away in the bread bin. I started to put the vegetables in the fridge when Jacob came up behind me and kissed my hair.

He put his hands around me and my big belly and said, "I love you so much, Bella."

I held his arms around me, sighing at his comfort. He kissed my neck, then whispered, "I promise I won't eat all the food this time. You work too hard to keep me appeased."

"You better keep your promise." He then closed the fridge door and turned me around. He kissed me lightly on my lips. He put his forehead to mine, which was always warm.

At that time, Sam walked in. "Woah, sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"Yeah, you kinda are, Sam." Jacob said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, you have other moments. This news is important."

Jacob sighed, then pulled away from me to talk to Sam.

Although they were in the other room, I could hear them clearly.

"There's another tribe visiting. They say they're old friends of the Quilette pack. I don't know if they know about the werewolf stories or not. But we're gonna find out real soon. We've got to make sure they're not a threat to us. Be on your guard, just in case." Sam was serious, his voice was crucial.

Jacob didn't say anything for a moment. He replied with, "How many are coming?"

"About two dozen. Maybe more, I'm not sure. They're not all male, though. Some are women and children, but not many." He seemed slightly annoyed by not knowing the exact number.

"Okay, I'll keep a sharp eye." Jacob seemed irritated about this new information.

They both came out of the living room as I pretended to put some cans into the cabinet. Sam greeted me and left the house. I watched Sam until he was out the door. Something more was up.

"What was that all about?" I asked Jacob.

"No big deal. Another tribe visiting our land, we're just unsure if they're friendly or not. We haven't heard of them before, but obviously they've heard of us. I don't know from where, but that I'm sure we'll find out when they get here." He started pacing around the small space between the door and the table.

"When do they arrive?" I asked as casually as I could.

"Tomorrow morning. Usually tribes arrive in a day later from notice. They will most likely come in the morning to spend as much time here as possible." He seemed worried about something.

"Jacob, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

He paced maddeningly up and down until I intercepted his path. He stopped immediately. "Jacob, your pacing like a mad person."

He sighed, then said, "It makes me wonder if they knew about the vampires that lived so close to us, if they know that the myths are true. And I'm worried that they might question why you're apart of the pack." He looked at me full of sorrow. "I don't wanna lose you."

I kissed his hand and said, "You won't ever lose me, Jacob. I love you too much to not put up a fight."

He smiled. "I'm relieved to hear you say that." He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sure everything will go however you want it to go. Don't worry, Jacob."

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter! There's definitely more to come! For all you Jacob lovers out there, this should be an interesting read! And for you Edward lovers, don't worry, his time will come!**


	2. Familiar Strangers

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing my last chapter! In response, I just couldn't stop typing the second chapter! I'm glad you all love Jacob. I do, too. Although I love Edward as well, which brings him into my story later on! **

**CHAPTER 2: Familiar Strangers**

Morning rolled around quicker than usual. The whole pack was anxious to find out about the oncoming tribe. What did they know that Jacob and the others didn't? They're anxiety made me nervous.

"Jacob, please stop pacing, you're making me worried." I watched as he moved restlessly across the room.

He sighed a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry. I'll try to calm down. It's just the fact that they'll be here any minute...I want to be fully prepared for their arrival, no surprises." He shook his head as he said it.

"I know everything will be fine. Just please sit down." I patted the chair next to me for him to sit down.

As he did, there was a loud rumbling sound outside, and Jacob immediately stood up. Looking out the window, I could see all these vehicles driving up the path. Jacob went out the door. This was it—the new tribe had arrived.

I followed Jacob outside as I saw people exiting their cars, introducing themselves to the Quilette people that now surrounded the area. There were so many people! I saw Jacob walk up to—what I'm guessing as—the tribe leader. He tried to avoid shaking hands at first. I saw Jacob's expression as he continued his conversation with the leader. Jacob smiled, which was a very good sign. He took the tribe leader's hand and shook it in earnest. Did they really know each other then? Did the other tribe know about the werewolf legends?

The leader asked Jacob a question, which made him look to me. I must have had a surprised look on my face because he gave me a worried look. He turned back to the man and answered his question.

When Jacob was done talking to him, he came over to me and told me, "The tribe leader's name is Andres. He says he comes from Southern Arizona, and they are very close the Spaniards there. He told me he knew about the werewolf legends, and about how some tribes inherited the trait. He also told me that he has a couple in his pack as well, but not many. Or, so he says."

"You don't trust him on that?" I asked, curiosity aroused.

"It's not that I don't trust him, I think that he's oblivious of how many he actually has. He's not necessarily the pack leader, but he runs the tribe. It's not his responsibility to know how many werewolves he has in his tribe, though it would help." He ran his fingers through his now shaggy hair.

"So, how many werewolves do they actually have?" I asked, slightly worried.

"More than us, I'm sure of that. Hopefully they don't mean to take our territory away, just a friendly visit. But you can't be too sure of their intentions. They seem nice enough." He scanned around the crowd, making sure he knew where each member of his pack was.

I wrapped my arm around his waist in comfort. He responded by putting his arm around my shoulders. He seemed to be aware of some tribe members staring at us, so he lead me back inside our little house.

The next few hours were full of commotion. The other tribe was very friendly. Many of them seemed to be trying to make a friend of everyone in the Quilette tribe. I'm sure that was a good sign, though I didn't say it out loud. Maybe it wasn't at all a good sign.

Jacob introduced me to Andres. He was very kind, but I could see resistance in his eyes. He didn't approve of Jacob marrying me, nor having his first child neither.

Jacob saw it as well, and was trying to be as polite as he could without knocking the man's face into the ground. I smiled at how hard he was trying. He was really trying to make this work.

We introduced ourselves to the other tribe members. They didn't really seem to care about who Jacob was married to. All they really cared about was making friends with us. One may put it off as too friendly, even. But I let that thought pass, and went on the others.

Sam was right. There were more males that females. A lot more. I thought he might have been blowing it way out of proportion, but he had it completely right. Out of the whole tribe, I maybe saw about a dozen or so women, and maybe half of that in children. That had to mean some of the women were not yet married. That scared me for some reason. Why did that bother me so much?

"...and this is my wife, Isabella. She is the love of my life." I snapped back to reality at the sound of my name. I looked to who he was introducing me to. It was another man.

I shook his hand and replied, "Please, call me Bella. It suits me better."

Jacob laughed, then said, "Yeah, she said her dad calls her Isabella when he's angry. So we like to keep that out of sight."

The other man laughed at this. "You know, I have a daughter named Isabella. It's much easier to call her Bella, and it almost sounds like the Spanish word for pretty."

"What's the Spanish word for pretty, if you don't mind me asking?" Jacob asked, curious.

"Bonita. Sometimes I call her that. She knows what it means, and she always asks why I didn't name her Bonita!" The man laughed hysterically.

Jacob laughed in return. "I'm gonna remember that one." He looked at me from the corner of his eye and winked.

I immediately smiled, then blushed. He's not seriously going to call me that, is he?

As it got darker, Jacob sighed and said that it was time for them to get to bed, which meant it was time for me to go to bed. He obviously thinks I need all the rest in the world all because I'm pregnant. It's sweet of him to be that worried, but it gets annoying at times.

"Jacob, please, can I stay up just this once?" I pleaded to him as he walked me to our bedroom.

"Come on, Bella. I don't want anything going wrong with you and this kid. I want you to be perfectly healthy all the way through. And if you stay up to who knows how late, you might get sick, which will make this pregnancy harder than it is. Please, just go to bed." He ran his fingers along my cheek, then kissed me sweetly. I sighed, but gave in. He was right, and he was only doing the best for me and our baby. I loved him forever more for that.

That night, I had a very strange dream. I was in a forest. It was dark and forbidding. I walked through it, scared of what lingered there. I kept glancing over my shoulder to see if I was being followed. A sudden swift of wind gave me the chills, but I kept walking. I saw a light ahead. It was small, but it was there. I headed towards it, and when I finally got to the opening, I saw our meadow. The meadow where it all really started. The light was warm on my skin, but that soon left as a huge, menacing cloud that covered the glowing sun. The meadow was dark and deserted. The flowers that were once abloom were dying before my eyes. I watched as the trees started to rot and wither away until I was the only thing left standing.

I woke up in a cold sweat, confused by dream, confused about my loneliness. Why was my dream telling me I was lonely? I was perfectly happy with Jacob.

Then it hit me: I could never be complete without Edward.

**Do you like how I made Bella's dream? Please read and review! Tell me what you think! I don't mind constructive criticism!!**

**Oh, and I did some researching about Arizona Native American Tribes, and I found one suitable for this story. They're called the Fort Yuma-Quechan Tribe. They live in Southern Arizona, and they have they're own reservation in Yuma, Arizona. Hope you like it!**


	3. Anxiety BuildUp

**CHAPTER 3: Anxiety Build-up**

"Please tell me you didn't have another nightmare again!" Jacob said next to me, moaning at my sudden awakeness.

"Not exactly. It was strange, but I'm fine." My voice sounded far away, like I was still dreaming.

He lifted his head from the pillow. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine. Go back to sleep, you'll need it." I laid back down on my pillow, trying to let sleep overcome me once again.

I woke up as the sun hit my face. On those rare days of sun, it felt like a renewed day to me, but it also felt lost. Whenever those days brought sun, they brought the memory of _him_. My dream I had previously that night reminded of how much I still loved him, how much I will always love him. Nothing has changed in these four years with Jacob.

I love Jacob dearly, and he's helped me through a lot. But would I have been so willingly to return to Edward if he were ever to return? Would I run to him for comfort, as I had to Jacob these past years? My mind pondered these questions throughout the sunny day, thinking about the what-if's, even though they could never happen now.

"Your out of it today, Bella." Jacob brought me back to reality as he entered the kitchen, watching me clean the dishes. How long had he been standing there before I recognized him?

"Well, I've been thinking about a lot lately. Haven't you? Especially with this Fort Yuma-Quechan Tribe."

I tried to distract him from me, but it didn't work very well. "Is it the dream you had last night? Do you wanna talk about it?" He seemed concerned.

"No no, Jacob. I'm fine, really. It just shook me is all. Don't worry about me, there are other and more pressing issues to concentrate on." I shot him a smile and continued to clean the dishes.

He frowned, then walked over to the sink. He put his mouth right by my ear and whispered, "If something's bothering you, I want to know. I can't concern myself with other things when you're not happy, Bella." He kissed my hair, then walked out of the kitchen.

This made me upset. He loved me so much, even when I did not deserve his love. Why did he have to be so good to me?

As I finished the dishes, I started on the task of cleaning the floor. Just then, Leah walked in through the front door. "Hey Bella. Hope you don't mind the intrusion."

I looked to her, then answered, "No, it's alright, Leah. Just cleaning up the kitchen."

She sounded like she had more to say to me. Leah walked around the table, taking glances at me every now and then.

"Is there something else you wanted to say to me, Leah?" I asked, trying not to show my annoyance.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. Just curious how you're getting through." She laid her hand on the back of a chair, looking at me.

"And what do you mean by that?" I said, this time not trying to hold back my annoyance.

"You know, with the new tribe, your baby, Jacob and Kylee..." Her voice trailed off.

I abruptly stopped washing the floor and looked at her. Was she doing this to make me angry?

"You know, that girl from that new tribe that came to visit. She seems quite attached to him." She looked at her nails, glancing at me from the corner of her eye to see my reaction.

I continued cleaning the floor and answered, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, and Jacob looked like he was pretty into her, too." Leah was trying to push my buttons.

"Well, I can see how that can happen. She must be very pretty. Maybe they'll become good friends." I looked up from my work and smiled a devious smile at her.

She grimaced. Leah knew I was trying to be nice about it, even though I was dying to know more.

She walked to the door and lingered there. "You know, I think they might turn out more than just friends. You know how that werewolf legend is about imprinting. They say it happens rarely when it's more common than most think..." Once she said that, she left, making me watch her retreating figure in horror.

Jacob imprinted on someone?

**Okay, what do you guys think? I've had this one planned for a while. Do you guys think that Jacob really imprinted, or was Leah messing with her head? I hope you didn't think I made Leah too mean, although she is bitter from Sam imprinting on Emily, her cousin. Hope you liked my twist! Surprises and curiosity will lead you to the next chapter!**


	4. Confusion

**Okay, well, this is probably my shortest chapter of them all! You'll see why at the end, I couldn't combine any other chapters, it wouldn't mesh well.**

**So here it is! I hope you guys like it! I'm already working on the fifth one!**

**CHAPTER 4: Confusion**

My head was spinning with questions, and I wanted answers. Had Jacob really imprinted on someone else? Had he met this Kylee and found that he could not separate from her? Or was Leah seeing something that was really nothing? She was very bitter, and I wouldn't blame her. But I couldn't completely trust her words until I heard it from Jacob's own mouth. Only then would I believe it.

I went on through the day doing my usual chores until Jacob came home. I tried to stay as calm as possible, not knowing exactly what I'll hear from him.

"Leah visited today," I said casually.

"Oh she did, did she?" He looked at me, surprised.

"Yeah, she wanted to see how I was holding up with everything..." I looked at the ground nervously.

"And what did you say?" He looked curious.

"I said I was doing alright, you know, for being me." He could sense there was more I wanted to tell him. "She also mentioned something else to me..."

"What did Leah say to you?" He sounded kind of angry. Was it true, then?

"She said you met a new friend. I think she said her name was Kylee?" I tried to act like I wasn't sure. I'm not sure if he bought it or not.

"Yeah, I met her today. She's really nice. You would like her." He said matter-of-factly.

"Is that so? Maybe you should introduce me tomorrow, so we can get to know each other. I'd love to meet a friend of yours." I gave him an innocent smile.

"You think there's something more, don't you?" He accused.

"No, I don't think there's something more...But Leah does."

At that he growled, his frame shaking. "She _always _has to make up lies." He gritted his teeth as he spoke.

I gave him a couple of minutes to calm down. When he did, he told me, "Kylee's just a friend. She seemed really interested about you, about us. She wanted to meet you."

This time I gave him a genuine smile. "Well then, we shouldn't disappoint her." I stifled a laugh, relieved to hear him say she was only a friend. I knew I was overlooking what was really happening. I'm glad I trusted my instincts.

Jacob came up to me and gave me one of his bear hugs, then kissed me on my lips. "I will never love anyone as much as I love you."

By the intensity of his eyes, I could tell he was being truthful. He hadn't imprinted. I was the only girl he would ever love...But how long would that last?

**What did you guys think? You like it? Well, I hope I perceived Jacob well enough for your liking! If any of you got any great ideas for other chapters, let me know! I'm all open for opinion! And constructive criticism is good, too. As well as compliments! See ya later!**


	5. Mixed Emotions

**Sigh I can't stop writing this story! My mind is racing with thoughts on what twist I can put to it next! Well, this chapter is longer than the others. **

**Well, I know some of you love Jacob more than Edward, and I can understand where you're coming from, really. That's what inspired me to write this, because of Jacob's attitude. But I can't neglect Edward, because he's an important element to the original, and I want him to be important in my story as well. For all you Jacob fans, I'm sorry if I disappoint you in the upcoming chapters, it's just the way I think.**

**But, besides that, hopefully you guys enjoy the story for what it is! Jacob's story is equally important in here, even if I do bring Edward into this. Hopey you like it!**

**CHAPTER 5: Mixed Emotions**

The new revelation I found out last night relieved me. I'm glad Jacob and Kylee are just friends, even though it is possible to imprint on her...very possible. But he said she was just a friend, anyways. I would be able to tell if he fell in love with her first sight.

"Bella? Bella!" I looked up to see Jacob calling my name. "Bella, could you please pay attention! This is very important!"

I glanced around to see we were in a car. "Sorry." That was all I could think of to say. I was too deep in thought to really think of anything else.

As I was coming back to reality, the light bulb went off in my head. "Oh, we're going to the doctor's!"

Jacob gave an annoyed sigh. "Yes, Bella. I thought you already knew that?"

"Well, I did. I just...zoned out." I gave a weak smile, mostly to myself.

He rolled his eyes at me. I laughed. He always hated how I zoned out at the worst of times. He would even joke about me zoning out during my death. I was grave when he said it, though. I always imagined how I wanted my death to go. He would lower his lips to my neck—

"We're here, Bella!" Jacob shouted needlessly.

I suppressed a laugh. "I'm not deaf, Jacob. I'm coming." I got out of the car and headed inside to the doctor's office. We sat down in the waiting room, waiting for our name to be called.

"Isabella Black?" I got up at the sound of my name and Jacob followed. We entered a small yet spacious room with a small bed just the length of my body. The nurse told me to put this robe on and to lay on the table. She said the doctor will be in here in a few minutes.

I put on the paper robe and temporarily sat up on the small place they had for pregnant people.

The doctor entered the room and asked, "How are you doing today, Mrs. Black?"

"I'm doing okay. The baby's kicking more each day. Sometimes I think it enjoys kicking me." I laughed at my joke, and so did the doctor. Jacob just gave off a smile.

"So, has she had any morning sickness, trouble getting out of bed?" The doctor asked Jacob, just so he can get him active in these conversations.

"Well, she has had a couple days of morning sickness, but nothing too serious. It doesn't seem she has any problems getting out of bed, so I'm guessing that's a no..."

"Good, good. You're pregnancy is going along just as planned. You're doing a great job, Bella." He smiled to me in reassurance. "Okay, now if you'll just lay back, we can start looking at the baby!"

I leaned back as commanded, and the doctor put this clear gel stuff on my big belly, as he did last time, and the time before that. He put the cold instrument to the big lump. He moved it around a bit and said, "Ah yes. Here he is! You can look if you like."

As I looked at the monitor, I saw the outlines of a baby. My baby. Our baby. "Excuse me, doctor. You said 'here _he _is.' Is it a boy, then?"

"Why, yes. A very healthy boy at that!" He pointed again to the monitor to his heart, to his hands, to his feet. He told me the position of the head will change drastically when it's about time to give birth.

At that, I slightly cringed. The stories of giving birth sort of scared me. There was always something going wrong with the birth, like the cord getting wrapped around the child's neck, and the doctors would have to cut into the mother's belly while she was still awake! It scared me.

I think Jacob noticed, so he took hold of my hand and whispered, "Everything is going fine. See? The baby's healthy. You're healthy. I'm healthy---" he chuckled "—we're all fine. This pregnancy will go nearly perfect. If not, better." He gave me a big smile, his white teeth standing out against his russet skin.

I smiled back. I wanted to believe Jacob more than anything, but something was bound to happen, knowing me.

I am the center of all bad luck.

As we drove home, I could feel the baby kicking again. He was strong! Was he already inheriting the werewolf traits?

_No,_ I told myself. _Now I'm just getting ahead of myself._

We arrived at home, surprisingly still crowded. Was the tribe _still _here? Now even I was starting to get suspicious.

I heard Jacob growl and viciously say through gritted teeth, "Now they are overstaying their welcome."

He slammed the car door, almost breaking it off. He just as nearly stomped to the pack leader, Andres and said quite loudly, "It has been closely to a week that you have stayed here. Are you planning to leave? Or is your tribe planning to live here?"

Andres laughed and said, "Oh, trust me, if they could live here, they would! We're just checking your surrounding land. Stories have come from here saying that the undead walk here."

"Yes, bloodsuckers. They haven't come back for years. Now, if that's all you need to know—"

"I have also heard about a human that was close to these creatures. Are they still around? I'd like most very much to talk to them."

Jacob glanced to me, then said, "No, the human left after the bloodsuckers left her here by herself." he tried to hide his anger, and I tried to hide the pain of that sentence.

"Ah, so it is a girl?" He questioned, glancing towards me.

Did he know?

"We assumed it was a girl, but we weren't very sure."

"Tell me, do you know where this girl went to?" He curiously asked.

"No, as I said, we are unsure even if it was really a girl." Jacob frowned at him, not covering up his discomfort this time.

"That's a shame. It would be an interesting conversation to have with this young girl, knowing how she adapted with these...abnormalities..." He gave one swift smile in my direction, then said, "Well, I think it is time we were off. I am sure we have overstayed our welcome, but we thank you a thousand times over for your warm hospitality." He shook Jacob's hand for hopefully the last time, got in his car, and drove off.

"Why was he so interested in the Cullens?" I asked Jacob.

"He wanted a fight, to see if his pack could really take on live bloodsuckers."

I frowned at his word.

"Fine, he wanted to see if his pack could take on the Cullens. Happy?"

"Very." I said, and smiled.

He rolled his eyes at me, but laughed in return. Although I thought I was completely happy with Jacob, I couldn't be.

The sound of the Cullen's name still tore a new hole in my heart each time I heard it. And every time I heard his name...it would be like the continent splitting in two, and me falling down the huge cliff that was created.

No, I can't be too selfish. I already chose who I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

But in the back of my mind, there was something that kept bothering me:

What would I do if Jacob imprinted on someone other than me? What would I do?

_Am I going to be lost again?_

_Will your arms be there to catch me?_

_Is life always going to be this hard for me?_

_My longing question can't be answered,_

_Not yet._

_I know what will be better for you,_

_I know how I want it to end._

_But when will it come?_

_Will anything change _

_When the moment arrives?_

_Will I wish to be with you?_

_Do I have any other choice?_

_When will it come?_

_When will it end?_

_When will you come back to me?_

**Well, I hope you guys like the little poem I made up. It's about Bella and her wandering thoughts, about how she doesn't know what choice is right, and which one is wrong. Hope you guys liked it! Chapter six will hopefully be up in a couple of days or less! Good-bye for now!**


	6. A New Wind

**Times are changing! The air is getting thick, the sun bearing down on everything below. Can you feel it? Well, other than that little commentary, I hope you guys have enjoyed the last five chapters so far. Again, I'm sorry to disappoint the Jacob fans, but I simply can't leave Edward out. But, don't assume that Bella will end up with Edward! As one reviewer pointed out, it's called Jacob and Bella, and I intend to keep it that way. So just read and see what happens! You never know, I could be leading you to believe something else entirely! I will do my best to please both sides, so please R&R! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: A New Wind**

My dreams have been lonely lately. Lately meaning a couple months. It's mostly a reoccurring dream of where I'm in the meadow and everything around me dies. Is it supposed to tell me something else? I felt an urge to visit the meadow, to find answers. My dreams were telling me something, that was the only explanation I could find.

When I woke up on a Friday morning, I decided to finally revisit the meadow again. Jacob was already gone, running errands as usual. Being a werewolf was more than what it looked like, obviously. So I got dressed and packed a small lunch, just in case it took a while. I grabbed my bag and drove away in my truck, slowly going along the highway, remembering where exactly we stopped to enter the forest.

I parked my truck on the side of the road and started my treacherous hike up into the forest, to our beloved meadow. Along the way, I tripped various times, ending up with scrapes on my palms and knees. Memories swarmed around me of the time we walked through here, the time we sat in the meadow, the way his sparkling marble skin danced in the sunlight.

I could see the rays of sun trying to peak out from the clouds, but it seemed to be having difficulty. Somehow I could relate.

The forest seemed to be opening up slightly, but enough for even me to notice. As I kept walking, I remembered more of my last memory here. The trees parted as I made my way to the opening. I crossed through the brush, scanning the meadow.

It was just as I remembered.

The flowers were blooming all around me, the grass as green as the color itself. It felt warm, though the sun wasn't showing. The trees were exactly as they were before. The only thing missing was _him_.

I walked to the spot where he once lay, sitting down next to it as if he were still there. I let the memories rush back to me. It was so strong that it felt as if he really was there, sitting next to me. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, enjoying the slight breeze. I laid down and closed my eyes yet again. This felt perfect, this spot.

Then, suddenly, I heard a noise from behind me. My eyes flipped open, but I laid there still, listening. I was as still as a statue. Despite the situation, I smiled at the thought.

I decided to slowly sit up, looking around the meadow for the sudden disturbance. From a distance, I could see a light glow from in the forest. It was quite distant, so maybe my weak eyes were seeing something that wasn't really there. Curiosity grew, and I got up to walk towards the glow. Somehow I knew that I was putting myself in danger, whatever I was trying to find out.

But, to my dismay, the closer I got to the forest, the farther away the glow went. Then it vanished completely. At that moment, there was a sudden gust of wind. I got a chill down my spine in response.

Somebody was watching me.

I hurriedly stumbled back through the forest, glancing over my shoulder every now and then to see if I was being followed. But I had a feeling that whatever it was that was following me, it was much faster and stronger than me.

I walked faster, though that seemed to cause more stumbling. I finally reached my truck and fumbled for my keys to start it up. I dropped them once, but quickly retrieved them and stuck the key into the ignition.

The engine roared to life. I stepped on the gas and drove away, still wondering what—or who—it was that was following me.

When I arrived on the reservation, there was a commotion all around. I heard loud voices shouting to each other, unintelligible to me. I went on with my business, walking to the little house on the right.

Upon entering my house, there seemed to be much talk in there as well. I heard a hundred voices call my name at once, but I didn't know which face to look at. I heard one voice in particular.

"Bella! Bella, I'm so sorry! This must be hard on you, especially because you're having a baby and all..." Embry seemed to be running his words together like a train wreck, and I barely caught what he said.

"Wait, sorry for what? What are you talking about?" I gave him a quizzical look.

He looked at me, his eyes wide. "You don't know yet? No one's told you?"

"Told me what?" Now I started to feel worried.

"Well, since you don't know, maybe he should tell you himself." He put his hands up in defense.

"Who? Embry, what are you talking about?" Fear rose into my chest and into my heart.

"I can't tell you if Jacob hasn't told you." He seemed sorry now, almost taking pity on me.

"Tell me what, Embry? You're putting me on edge here." I held my breath, waiting for his answer.

He sighed. "He needs to tell you himself."

I looked at him desperately, and said, "Did Jacob imprint?"

**Yes, the time has finally come for Jacob to imprint! I am sorry, Jacob fans! But it had to happen sometime! I knew most of you saw it coming, and are disappointed. But my story gets better! As I said in the beginning, she doesn't necessarily end up with Edward in the end. Although Jacob possibly imprints, it doesn't mean he gives up on Bella! **

"**Nemo me impune lacessit."** **Quoted from The Cask of Amontillado by Edgar Allen Poe. It's Latin, meaning "no one can harm me unpunished**."


	7. Different Paths 2

**Sigh Well, I'm sure you're all mad at me for doing that to you guys, but good things are on their way! I'd love for you guys to R&R. If you have any ideas for the story, I'm all ears! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 7: DIFFERENT PATHS 2**

"What? No!" Embry seemed almost offended by my assumption. "He kind of...accidentally crashed your car..."

I looked slightly relieved, but still upset. I liked my car. "How did he _accidentally _crash my truck, Embry?"

"Well, he kind of got upset...at me...and that's how it happened." He looked at the ground as he said this.

"What did you do, Embry? And why was Jacob so upset?" I wanted answers, I hated when they avoided it.

"I told him...that you'd leave him when you had the baby." Behind his russet skin I could see him blush.

"Why did you tell him that?!" I nearly shouted it.

"Look, I know it wasn't right, but he started it. He told me I'd never be able to get a girl." He turned to the offensive side.

"Still, that's no excuse to say _that_! You know how Jacob gets. Ugh, now are things are just the more complicated." I sighed in anger, then went to the kitchen to clean. I didn't want to think about this, I needed to calm down. I was taking it way out of proportion. I took a rag and started wiping off the countertop. Just then, Jacob walked in rather loudly. I guess he wanted me to know that he was there.

"Hey Bella." He came over and kissed me on the cheek. I grunted in response. He stood by me for a moment, then said, "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" I asked, avoiding him.

"Both. But I still prefer for you to answer me." I ignored him and continued to clean the counter. He took his hand and lifted up my chin for me to look into his eyes. "Are you mad at me because I crashed your car?"

I tried to pull my chin out of his grasp, but—as always—he was too strong. "Bella." He turned his brown eyes completely on me. His intent gaze almost made me want to cry. He loved me too much for my own good. "Are you?" He asked.

I waited as a couple seconds went by, then said quietly, "No."

He laughed, then kissed me. "Hormones. Don't worry, they'll be over after the birth."

For a few moments, he just watched me, observing my reaction. "Are you tired? Do you want to sleep? I can clean the kitchen if you want me to."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not tired. Besides, it's my job to clean the kitchen, and its yours to protect Forks from vampires." A slight smile appeared on my face.

He pouted, then said, "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, it's just a mere fact." I moved to the other side of the kitchen, away from him. He followed me.

"You are making fun of me! You think watching Forks is a joke, don't you?" His eyes grew big.

"No, not at all! It's a very important job. I mean, you are a _werewolf. _You'd be able to tear them apart." This time I tried to hide a laugh.

"Oh, so you think it's easy? How about you try being a werewolf!" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I would if I could, but I can't because I wasn't the one born with the genes to transform into one, now was I?" I put down the rag to look at him briefly, then continued.

His laughter was big and loud. "Okay, you have a point."

He came to me and took the cloth from my hands, then set it aside. He took me in his arms and put his face in my hair. "I love you, Bella. So much."

I smiled at his words. "I love you, too."

**Okay, I know this one was kind of short, but there's more to come! I wanted to kind of add something like this, to make you guys think that Jacob imprinted on someone. But no worries! I'm here to please my readers! And since most—possibly all—of you love Jacob, Bella will definitely end up with him, like she is now! But, if you'd like to see the version that involves Edward, I'm posting it up as a different name! Be sure to keep a lookout for it! Bye!**


	8. Unexpected Expectations

**CHAPTER 8: UNEXPECTED EXPECTATIONS**

I woke up that morning to a horrible pain in my stomach area. I felt like I was going to explode. I tried to get out of bed, but failed. What was wrong with me?!

"Jacob! Jacob!" My panicked voice even scared me.

He rushed in to my frightened voice. "What, what? Are you going to have the baby?" He looked at me, then my stomach.

I nodded yes.

"Oh shit." He scooped me up into his arms and carried me to his car, since my truck was totaled. He put me in the back seat and drove as fast as he could without making me sick. He took a phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "Dad? It's me. Yeah, Bella's gonna have the baby. Meet me at the hospital...Okay, bye." He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. Then he looked back at me to see if I was doing okay. "Bella, are you getting contractions? Can you give me an estimate of how far apart they are?"

For some reason I felt like shouting at him. "No, Jacob, I don't know. In case you haven't noticed I'm going to have a baby, and I can't keep track of how far apart my contractions are!"

"Okay, just calm down. We're almost there." He turned around to focus on the road ahead, every so often glancing back to see if I was okay.

Breathing became labored. I started sweating profusely. The baby was trying to force his way out of me, and I was trying to hold him in a little longer.

"We're here!" Jacob parked the car and went around to scoop me out from the back. We came into the hospital and I could hear shocked gasps, although I couldn't tell if they were shocked to see Jacob or me in Jacob's arms.

A little lady came over and asked a question to Jacob. "How far is she in?"

"I don't know. Could you please get a room for her? I don't really feel like having the baby here." He glanced around the waiting room at the spectators' eyes.

"Yes, of course." She scurried off, Jacob following right behind her. She brought us to a room that was obviously for mothers giving birth. Jacob laid me down on the bed as softly as he could, then asked the nurse to bring a doctor in here.

"Just breath, Bella. Everything's going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you or the baby."

I just nodded, breathing deeply. I saw a woman enter with a white robe on. I'm guessing she was the doctor.

"Okay Mrs.—" she looked at her chart "—Black. I'm going to check how far dilated you are. Okay, if you could just lay back for me."

The birth went quite slow, it felt like someone hit the slow motion button. Jacob was faithfully by my side, holding my hand, kissing my sweaty forehead, reminding me of how great I was doing. The baby came into the world screaming. The moment I heard the baby's cries, I let my head fall back on the pillow, exhausted.

The nurse cleaned off the baby, weighed him, and wrapped him in a blanket. "Would you like to see your baby boy?"

The nurse came over and put him into my arms. He was so small! He looked so much like Jacob. His hair was a dark mess, and his big brown eyes were captivating.

"He looks just like you, Jacob." Jacob came over to look at our little creation.

"I think he has your eyes." Jacob said, glancing into mine.

I laughed, thinking how they looked like his. I kissed the baby's forehead, and Jacob kissed my forehead.

"What do want to name him?" Jacob asked, still looking at the baby.

"I don't know. You have any great ideas?" I looked at him.

He looked back at me, and said, "I can't think of a perfect name for him."

"What about Jayden?" I asked. I liked the name, but we both had to agree on it.

"Hmm, I like it. It's not average, sounds just like him. I think it's perfect." Jacob brushed through the baby's hair, saying, "Jayden Black."

**2 MONTHS LATER**

"Jayden's crying again." Jacob said as he entered the kitchen.

"No duh, he's still just a baby." I sighed, then asked Jacob to clean the rest of the dishes. I wiped off my hands, then went into Jayden's room. He was wailing, hands up in the air.

"Shh, mommy's here, Jayden." I picked him up and rocked him. I went to the kitchen and made a bottle and started feeding him.

"I'm done with the dishes. Anything else you want me to do?" Jacob asked. He seemed to be anxious to get out of the house.

"Yes, could you change Jayden's diaper when I'm don with him?" I chuckled. I knew he never liked changing diapers.

He sighed. "Fine. Anything else?"

"No. But if you really want to leave, go."

He gave an annoyed sigh. "It's not that I want to go, it's that I have to. Look, I didn't want to worry you, but we kind of picked up a trail..."

"A trail?" I was confused, though I'm pretty sure I knew what he meant.

"Signs of a vampire. But it's not a Cullen, I'm sure of that. It's...something else." He scowled. He didn't like not knowing things, especially about vampires on their territory.

"Okay. If that's what you have to do, then go do it. I'll be fine here." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Bella. I love you." He gave me a kiss, then kissed Jayden on his little head.

"I promise I'll be back for dinner!" He ran out the door, in a hurry.

"I well I guess it's you and me, Jayden. What do you want to do?" I looked at him, waiting for him to say something. He looked towards the door. I followed his gaze, seeing someone I would have never expected.

**Okay, what do you guys think? You like it? I know this chapter was mostly about the baby, but I had to get that out of the way. And now that I did, there's going to be ****a lot**** more exciting things happening. But, I'd still love for any of you with ideas for my story to speak up! I don't mind the help! See ya later!**


	9. Author's Note

**Readers, I am terribly sorry for the delay in my storywriting. Although school is not a good enough excuse in my book, I'm going to have to use it. School's been throwing out one test after the other! But I promise that the story is in progress, I will not disappoint my readers!! See ya later:D**


End file.
